


Chloe The Twitterer

by skycloud86



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Summary: Originally written in 2009 and posted on FFN.





	Chloe The Twitterer

"Chloe"

"Chloe?"

"CHLOE!"

Now Bill was annoyed and as he walked towards Chloe's workstation, she looked at him quickly before typing manically on her keyboard. As Bill appraoched, she maanged to minimise the applet window, but if she wanted to hide it from him, she failed.

"Chloe, what are you doing?", Bill asked. Chloe was kind of hard to work with sometimes, but today it was if she was actually trying to piss him off.

"Not much, Bill, just the normal stuff", she replied, keeping her eyes on Bill and hoping he didn't look at her screen.

"What were you looking at just then, Chloe?", Bill asked. He was surprised to see Chloe spending any time on the Internet, at least at work.

"Nothing", Chloe responded, before Bill decided to take her mouse and maximise the window again, and there it was. Chloe's Twitter page. Bill looked at the last entry - "Oh shit, gotta go, I'll update later, OK?".

"Twitter? What exactly is this, Chloe?", Bill asked. It wasn't that he was out of touch with the latest Internet crazes, but he had never heard of Twitter before. Suddenly, a new message came up on the screen, "Chloe look out, Bill's coming towards you". Bill saw that it came from Morris, who was now looking rather sheepish as Bill stared at him.

"Can we all just get back to work, please? You'll have plenty of time to use that site later", Bill said aloud to noone in particular, which made him sound like a school teacher.

Later that night and Bill was relaxing at home with a cup of coffee and watching silly YouTube videos. Remembering the Twitetr incident earlier that day, Bill decided to check out the site. He signed up and searched for people he knew, then posted a message on his profile.

The next morning came, and Chloe was hard at work. Seeing as Bill didn't seem to be anywhere in sight, she logged into her Twitter account and checked the latest Twitters from people she was following. Noticing that Bill was now following her, she couldn't help but smirk to herself. The smirk soon vanished as it became apparent that Bill had spent all night updating his Twitter profile. She decided to ring Bill's phone to find out where exactly he was.

As Bill's phone rang next to him, he woke up suddenly. Rubbing his eyes, he realised that he had fallen asleep at his laptop and that he was late for work. Rushing to get ready for work, he cursed himself for getting caught up in the newest Internet craze. Just before he left, however, he decided to leave a message on Twitter.

"Coming into work now, and get off of Twitter!"


End file.
